


couldn't escape if i wanted to

by enbyofdionysus



Series: the self-indulgent fics [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators, Voyeurism, fake business meeting, nobody's getting pregnant this ain't that kinda au, this is all consensual and it's all in a bdsm scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: "I need you to help me with a scene," Ganymede said."What did you have in mind?" Zeus asked.Ganymede's reply caught him off-guard. "How'd you like to fuck Percy Jackson during his heat?"





	couldn't escape if i wanted to

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags before you read this fic. This is a full-blown humiliation kink fic so know what you're getting into my dudes.

Zeus was halfway through his lunch on a Central Park bench when he got the text. He only glanced at his phone at first, not wanting to interrupt his personal time with his sandwich if it was someone from the office too incompetent to do their own job.

It was Ganymede.

 _I need you to help me with a scene_ , the text read.

Zeus thoughtfully chewed his rye bread and salami.

Ganymede sometimes requested him during scenes with the boys he fucked because he needed an extra pair of hands. Other times it was because he needed someone more physically intimidating to set the stage.

Ganymede was intimidating in his own way with his god-like beauty and clever mind. If he hadn't become a journalist, he would've made an excellent job as a snake.

But he wasn't intimidating the way Zeus was intimidating with his height, beard, and commanding authority.

While Zeus was a father, he didn't consider himself patriarchal. But if pulling someone's hair and spanking them got them off in bed, then Zeus didn't really mind playing the part for a couple of hours.

 _What did you have in mind?_ Zeus texted back.

Ganymede's reply caught him off-guard. _How'd you like to fuck Percy during his heat?_

Zeus stared at his phone.

It wasn't that Zeus hadn't fucked someone during their heat before. Ganymede was an omega and regularly yanked him toward the bed during the few times a year when his heat hit.

But he hadn't yet fucked _Percy_ , let alone fucked him during his _heat_.

Percy Jackson had been Ganymede's latest on his list of regular dates and subs. Zeus had met him only twice.

He could've been Ganymede's younger brother with his cutting remarks, seductive eyes, and subtle body language. He dressed like a college kid in hoodies, jean jackets, and jeans. And he always smelled incredible.

Ganymede had called him a sweet and salty snack.

Zeus tried to picture Percy in a pornographic heat. Dripping from his hole. Tied to the bed while Ganymede rubbed at his chest from the headboard. Begging for a knot.

But he had a feeling Percy was a little too pushy to beg and wait.

 _Is that a real question?_ Zeus asked.

An omega only went into heat three times a year for three days and if Zeus was lucky enough to be the one to bury himself in Percy's ass while it was covered in slick he wasn't about to say 'no.'

 _I have heat toys and Percy doesn't usually fuck alphas during his heat_ , Ganymede replied. _But he said he was open to having you in the scene and I really want to make him extra wet._

 _He's got a humiliation kink so do you think you could wear one of your Business Deal suits?_ Ganymede asked. _I'll give you the rundown later and we're gonna meet at my place later to talk about it._

Zeus chewed his sandwich. He tried to piece together his suit, a humiliation kink, and Percy's heat into one equation.

If this were just a regular domination scene, Ganymede would've told him to just wear any old suit. Maybe some leather gloves.

But Ganymede was requesting one of his Italian suits, which meant this might be a more complex scene than he thought.

 _Text me the time and I'll meet you there_ , Zeus said.

He finished his lunch.

**

The last time Zeus saw Percy when they'd gotten together to talk about the scene, he had been draped over his leather couch while Ganymede fixed them drinks in the kitchen.

Zeus, who had just been coming home from work, didn't miss the hungry look Percy flashed him when he walked through the living room pulling his tie loose. "See something you like?" Zeus had asked him, amused by his open staring.

Percy flashed him an impish grin that made Zeus feel a little weak. "Yeah," he admitted. He looked like something out of a porn, all leather jacket and thick thighs.

It was the day before his heat and although he didn't seem bothered, Zeus could smell the faint scent intermingling with his usual cologne. It was an intoxicating smell and Zeus knew Percy could tell.

His grin went from impish to cocky. "See something you like?" he asked, taking Zeus' words and turning them against him.

Caught red-handed, Zeus exhaled a laugh.

It was a laugh Ganymede knew well and he shot him knowing look when he came into the seating area with their drinks.

"Stop trying to steal my husband," Ganymede told Percy, his fingers lingering on his wrist when he handed him his glass. Zeus didn't miss the way Percy shifted at the touch.

"From you?" Percy asked, his voice playful. "Never."

Ganymede was happy with his response. He placed a soft kiss on the mouth of Zeus' glass before handing it to him. Zeus smiled.

Now, in the same apartment dressed for their scene, Percy looked less like a porn star and more like one of his interns.

The apartment had been rearranged to resemble a casual office space with Zeus' old dining table brought out to resemble a boardroom. A projection board had even been brought in, possibly from the basement of Ganymede's workplace.

Percy was dressed in an orange blazer with a band t-shirt underneath. The sleeves had been rolled up to reveal the long stretches of ink along his arms. He looked like he could be any one of the handsome graphic designers in Zeus' PR department.

The only thing different was that Percy was sweating. Profusely.

They had agreed to do the scene during the second day of Percy's heat when he would be affected the most.

The first days were always uncomfortable and the third was always lazy. It was the second days when things heated up.

Zeus could smell Percy by the time he got within three feet. It was a subtle smell, just there beneath the surface of his cologne. Musky. Like fresh summer sweat mixed with something else, something sweeter.

Percy met his eyes.

Zeus had been right. Even in the second day of his heat, Percy had just as much fight in him as he did on any other day. Only now he was breathing heavier, no doubt responding to Zeus' own hormones.

Zeus wondered if Percy's had gotten any slicker since he came in the room.

"Mr. Jackson," he greeted, beginning the scene. Ganymede had asked him to wear one of his best suits and he hadn't left anything to be desired.

Zeus had chosen one of his favorite blue suits, the same one he'd worn for a business deal with a representative from Japan just a few months ago.

With a weird sense of deja vu, he asked Percy the same question he'd asked his son Ares at that same meeting, "I'm sure I don't need to remind you how important this meeting is to our company?"

Percy stared, swallowed. Stared, swallowed. "No, sir," he said.

Zeus knew the reason for Percy's delay was because his heat, on top of his ADHD, was slowing his cognitive processing, but because it was a scene and because Zeus wasn't _meant_  to know Percy was in heat, he made himself _scowl_.

"Are those nerves, Mr. Jackson?" Zeus asked. "I was under the impression you had this presentation prepared."

Spurred by Zeus' corporate voice, Percy responded faster this time. He said, "It is, sir. I have everything under control."

Zeus stepped forward. He could see in the reflection of Percy's eyes how imposing he looked. He could also see the way Percy was trying very hard not to outright pant in his face.

Right in Percy's face, their noses almost touching, Zeus snarled, "I won't have some useless assistant director ruin this deal for my company. If you so much as make one mistake at this meeting, being fired will be the last thing you'll have to worry about. I'll destroy your entire _career_. Is that understood, _Mr. Jackson_?"

Percy swallowed hard. Zeus knew that, this close, there was no way Percy wasn't affected by his scent. His hole was probably dripping by now, loose and empty, begging for a knot, begging to be mounted.

"Yes, sir," Percy said.

And then, as they'd planned for the scene, Zeus gave a deep, deep inhale.

He closed his eyes. Percy was more than ripe. He needed to be fucked.

Now.

"Mr. Jackson," Zeus said, opening his eyes. He wanted to kiss him. Instead, he gave him a look of complete disgust and asked, "Are you in _heat_?"

To Zeus, the situation was slightly humorous considering he had been in a similar situation at least twice and it had definitely not involved him snarling in an omega's face. It had involved a lot of avoided eye-contact and seven uses of the word "uh."

But Percy hadn't been going for a realistic office experience with an HR department when he pitched the scene idea to Ganymede a week ago. Percy wanted to be treated like garbage and he wanted it to happen in front of an audience.

Zeus saw the first traces of embarrassment on Percy's face. A blush had started to creep up his neck and over his ears.

"Yes, sir," Percy said, a little quieter than before.

Zeus gave an exasperated, angry sigh and then grabbed Percy by the shirt. "You dumb little shit," he snapped. "Mr. Tros will be able to smell you from a mile away." Untrue. Ganymede probably wouldn't be able to smell him until he came to shake his hand. "Are you trying to sabotage me?"

"No, sir," Percy said. His voice shook a little, which was odd.

"Color?" Zeus asked.

"Green," said Percy. "But, uh, don't suddenly grab me."

Zeus loosened his grip a little bit on Percy's shirt. He snarled, "I can't have him smelling an omega in heat during this deal. He'll never take us seriously." He let Percy go. "Pull down your pants and put your hands on the table."

Percy gave a shaky breath and unbuttoned his slacks. He pulled them down to his gorgeous thighs where a tattoo of a giant squid reached up toward his ass. Zeus couldn't blame it.

Percy put both hands on the table and bowed his back, presenting himself.

Zeus closed his eyes for a moment. The smell of him was overwhelming.

"Sir?"

Zeus looked at him. Percy had a glint in his eye now, having caught Zeus feeling overwhelmed.

"See something you like?" Percy asked. He was smirking now.

Zeus scowled. He went for his briefcase, which Ganymede had left for him on the table. _When he takes off his pants_ , Ganymede had told him, _use the toy in the first pocket_.

"As a matter of fact, I don't," Zeus told Percy as he unzipped the bag. He shuddered at the sight of the toy. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It looked like one of the training knots his college used to hand out to omegas during Orientation week.

Zeus swallowed, grabbed the toy, and turned. He felt a little thrill when the smirk slipped from Percy's face.

"But I will see something I like," Zeus said. "When I plug up your slick-wet hole with this."

"But, sir," Percy said, "the presentation--"

"Will go on as planned." Zeus came toward him, waving the toy like a tiny weapon. "Hopefully, this will keep your slick where it belongs and Mr. Tros won't smell you."

He ran his hand over Percy's bare ass and spread his cheeks apart. He'd been right; Percy was starting to drip down his thighs.

Zeus let some of the slick onto his fingers before lining the toy up with Percy's hole. It would go in without any resistance. "Do you think you can keep your act together long enough to make this deal?" he asked.

Percy licked his lips. "Yes, sir," he said and then, with a wry look, added, "give it to me, sir."

Zeus pinched him and then, without further warning, slid the toy in deep. He'd been right again. The toy slid in with ease and Percy's hole greedily sucked at the small knot it'd been given. He'd need a bigger one soon, that was for sure. But for now, the small knot would pacify him.

Before Percy had a chance to adjust, Zeus yanked up his pants. He zipped them, buttoned them, and then tightly secured Percy's belt.

"Don't you humiliate me, boy," Zeus told him and then purposefully wiped the front of his slick-covered hand along Percy's face as if he were a towel. He wiped the back of his hand along the other cheek.

Percy made a face, grossed out, but Zeus gripped his chin in his hand and squeezed his cheeks together. "I said," he growled, "don't you humiliate me."

"Yes sir," Percy said with a shudder.

"You keep that toy in that sloppy hole of yours or I'll tie you to the table and the next board meeting can have something to wet their dicks with."

"Yes, sir."

There was the sound of footsteps just outside the apartment door. Zeus released Percy's face and straightened his blazer for him before stepping off to the side. A moment later, the apartment door opened and in came Ganymede dressed in a gorgeous gray suit with a blue floral tie.

"Mr. Aetos-Dios," said Ganymede in a perfect rendition of his own father's accent. Zeus desperately hoped he didn't plan to keep it once everyone's pants came off. "Mr. Jackson."

"Mr. Tros," Zeus greeted. He shook Ganymede's hand and clapped his other hand on top. "Glad you could join us."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Ganymede said, drawing away and moving forward to shake Percy's hand.

To Percy, he said, "Mr. Aetos-Dios tells me you're one of his best marketers."

Percy shot a glance at Zeus as if he really had said so despite the fact that Percy was in graduate school for marine biology. "I am," he said, sliding his gaze back to Ganymede. "Thank you. I hope some of my marketing tactics today will help you with your company's leads."

Zeus winced at the bad dialogue.

Ganymede's nostrils flared. "What cologne are you wearing?" he asked Percy.

Percy shot another glance at Zeus, this one worrisome. "Just something I picked up from Duane Reade's."

"Is that so? I could swear, you smell exactly like an omega."

Percy let out a nervous laugh and shifted his footing. When he did, his expression changed and he quickly bit down on his lip.

"I must be mistaken," Ganymede said as if nothing had happened. "After all, an omega in a position such as yours wouldn't last two seconds what with all these big, tough alphas around."

He let out the same fake laugh he gave when Hypnos told them the same joke at Zeus' company holiday party every year.

"Right," Percy agreed, face still stretched in a nervous smile.

"Now then," said Ganymede, clapping his hands together. "Let's hear this presentation, shall we? I have a meeting with Andrea Taymor at 3 and I can't be late."

Percy turned on the projector, his skin looking a little flushed as bad clipart and a title in comic sans appeared on the screen.

Zeus gave Ganymede a bewildered look. "Is this what you think I do all day?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Ganymede replied. He took a small remote from his jacket pocket. "Oh, Mr. Jackson! Is this the clicker for your slides?"

Percy blinked at the small black remote. And then he blinked down at the one in his hand. "I-- Don't believe so, no."

"How odd," said Ganymede. "I found it here on the table. I wonder what it does."

Ganymede's nimble fingers clicked a button on the remote and Percy immediately jerked in surprise. He grabbed the side of the projector, choking back what sounded like a whine.

"Well, that didn't do anything. What about this button?" Ganymede asked. He clicked another button that made Percy go bright red, his fingers clawing into the projector screen.

"How disappointing," said Ganymede. He pressed one more button. Percy's thighs shook, his face glittering with sweat. Ganymede didn't turn it off though. He set the remote in the center of the table, folded his hands neatly in his lap, and turned an interested look to Percy.

"Now then," he said, "the presentation?"

Percy was more than flushed now. His hands shook around the small clicker for his slides and Zeus could tell his slacks were wet with slick by the way they were matting to his thighs.

"Yes," he said, voice trembling, "thank you for uh, for uh, joining us today. In today's meeting, I plan to um, plan to show you how to, to, to increase your uh, data metrics. If you'll direct your attention to the uh, the uh slide here I've provided you'll see that--"

After five minutes of what Zeus took to be the outline of a syllabus from an Intro to Marketing class, Ganymede's nostrils flared for a second time.

"Mr. Jackson," Ganymede said, "are you feeling alright? You look a little uncomfortable."

Uncomfortable was an understatement. Anyone with a pair of eyes who walked into Zeus' apartment now would have been able to tell Percy was in heat. Sweat was pooling at his lower back and collarbone, his curls were sticking to his forehead.

There was an obvious dent in his slacks where his cock wanted attention and Percy was panting as if he'd just finished his morning jog.

"I'm fine," Percy said, swallowing hard. "I just had some, uh, peppers for, uh, lunch."

"Oh, no," Ganymede said, placing a faux-concerned hand on his chest. "Are you allergic? Because you certainly are sweating an awful lot."

"No, I'm fine. If you'll just allow me to finish my--"

"Yes, of course, carry on," Ganymede said. Zeus watched him reach across the table for the small black remote.

"As I was saying," Percy said, attempting to direct their attention to a pair of stick figures on the screen. "When you use SEO alongside your other digital marketing, you can-- _Oh!_ "

Ganymede looked up from where he was playing with the remote. Impish, he asked, "Something wrong?"

"No," Percy answered through a moan. "You can-- You can start to see your results, your results, results by the-- by-- _please_."

"Mr. Jackson," Zeus said, his voice deep and calm and cool. "If you intend to keep this meeting going, I would suggest you shut your mouth and continue with the presentation without any more distractions."

Percy's eyes were starting to water with restraint. He choked, "Yes, sir."

"And this time don't feel the need to repeat words. We heard them the first time you said them. Or is your omega mouth incapable of even proper speech?"

Percy bit his lip and Zeus wondered if maybe he had gone a little too far in the scene when Ganymede leaned forward in his chair. "Did you say," he asked, "omega?"

Percy's eyes darted back and forth between Zeus and Ganymede. "I-- no, he said-- I'm an alpha, I--"

"Quiet," said Ganymede in a voice that was surprisingly mean.

"I knew you were an omega the first time I smelled you." He stood from his seat. "I could tell by the way you were looking at your boss."

"I'm--" Percy began.

Ganymede held up a hand for silence. He said, "You'll speak only when an alpha asks you a question."

Percy swallowed. Zeus could tell by the look in his eyes that he was more than into this scene. His eyes looked hungry. He knew where Ganymede was taking this and he wanted to get there now.

"Mr. Aetos-Dios," Ganymede said to Zeus, "you let your company's omegas work for you during their heat?"

"He caught me by surprise," said Zeus.

"At my company, when an omega is in heat it's an invitation."

Ganymede took a few steps forward, lifted a hand, and squeezed one of Percy's nipples through his shirt.

Percy did nothing. He closed his eyes, his mouth open, and shuddered.

"Mr. Aetos-Dios," Ganymede called. Zeus came to his side. "Let me teach you about handling your omega employees," he said. "Touch him here."

Zeus squeezed Percy's other nipple.

Percy gasped, his fists balling at his sides.

"When you think an omega is going into heat, you rub their tits like so. Now--" He yanked Percy's shirt up and tucked it under his armpits to make it stay. "Suck on one of them," he instructed.

Zeus replaced his fingers with his mouth, sucking at Percy's nipple and teasing it with his tongue, teeth, and beard.

"What does it taste like?" Ganymede asked.

Zeus pulled his mouth away. He said, "It tastes sweet."

"That's the omega milk," Ganymede said. "Omegas won't produce much unless they've had a child, but when they're in heat you can coax some out of them."

"I never knew that," Zeus said, pulling at Percy's nipple.

It was true, he hadn't. Ganymede always slapped his hands away when Zeus tried to explore his chest during his heat because his nipples were sensitive in a way that made him grumpy when they were touched instead of boneless.

He was surprised to see that Ganymede hadn't been merely getting into the scene. At the very tip of Percy's nipple, he could see the tiniest drop of fluid.

"Fuck," said Zeus. He squeezed the nipple a little more to see if any more would come out but none did. He slid the pad of his index finger over it and looked up at Percy's face.

Percy looked completely undone. His face was flushed hot, a bead of sweat slowly crawling down the side of his face.

He didn't move his hands where they were balled into fists at his sides. He didn't say anything to either of them as if he really were unable to speak unless one of them told him he could.

He simply stood there, unmoving, as Zeus and Ganymede pulled milk from his sore and sensitive chest.

 _Humiliated_.

Zeus wondered if this was the part where they bent Percy over the table to fuck him, if the scene had been enough for him. But Ganymede knew Percy better than he did.

"How cute of you to think you could give us a presentation when you're like this," Ganymede cooed, pinching and rolling Percy's other nipple.

Unlike Zeus', which he had teased only the slightest, the nipple Ganymede was toying with was delivering a fatter drop of milk that grew with every squeeze. Percy did nothing, just watched and swallowed hard.

"You see, Mr. Aetos-Dios, this is why omegas need to stay in their cubicles," Ganymede tutted. "They're nothing but whining little cows."

Percy went rigid.

Ganymede smiled a sweet, sweet smile. He scooped the bead of milk from Percy's nipple, brought it to his mouth, and sucked. "Isn't that right," he said, "Mr. Jackson?"

Zeus saw it then. Percy's fierce temper right there on the very edge, his face hot with shame and rage. Ganymede knew exactly what to say to make him heat up right to the top, to send him over the edge, because Ganymede was an omega too.

He hadn't just needed Zeus for his pheromones and intimidation. He needed him so that the smell of Zeus' pheromones, combined with Ganymede's words, set Percy on fire.

Percy's voice was absolute acid, but his eyes were shiny. In a choked voice he hissed, "Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry," Ganymede cooed. "I didn't hear you."

"Omegas are nothing but," Percy swallowed, "whining cows, sir."

"So what does that make you?"

Percy closed his eyes. "A cow, sir."

Ganymede made a 'tsk' voice. "You look at an alpha when he speaks to you."

Percy opened his eyes. Zeus felt a little unnerved by his face, but he had never really been comfortable watching anyone cry before. He usually handed them a small roll of cash when it happened to make it stop.

Zeus had a feeling they were going to need a long aftercare session after this if Zeus felt bad just _watching_ the two of them.

"And what do cows say, Mr. Jackson?" Ganymede asked, his voice still so sickly sweet.

Zeus whispered, "Jesus."

Percy answered, "Moo."

Ganymede twisted and pulled at his nipple. To spite Zeus' second-hand embarrassment, another drop of milk was beginning to form just there on the edge of it.

Ganymede didn't use his finger to grab it this time, though. Instead, he bowed his head, looked Percy up through his lashes and licked the tip of his nipple in small, careful strokes.

Percy let out a ragged breath. His knuckles were turning white.

Ganymede closed his eyes, wrapped his lips around the nub, and tugged once before letting go and standing back up.

"Something else you need to know about having omega employees, Mr. Aetos-Dios, is that they need to be mounted regularly or they start to act out of line," Ganymede said. "Do you think Mr. Jackson here is out of line?"

"Completely," answered Zeus.

"You had a lot of nerve coming up here and delivering us a business deal when you're in the middle of your heat, Mr. Jackson," Ganymede said. "That's a move that may have been bold for an alpha, but from an omega like yourself it's just shameful."

Percy licked his lips. "With all due respect--"

Ganymede tsked. "This is what I mean, Mr. Aetos-Dios. Your omegas here speak out of turn. Did I tell you it was your turn to speak, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy swallowed. "No, sir."

"That's right. I think it's about time we teach you a lesson, Mr. Jackson. In obedience. Let's try it, shall we? When I ask you a question, I want you to say 'yes, sir.' Can you do that? Say, 'yes, sir.'"

"Yes, sir," said Percy.

"I don't want to hear anything else come from your mouth," Ganymede said.

Percy said nothing.

Ganymede smiled. "Good boy. Now, Mr. Jackson, do you need to be mounted?"

Percy shuddered. He said, "Yes, sir."

"Do you need more than one alpha in your hole?"

"Yes, sir," Percy answered.

"More than three?"

"Yes, sir."

"More than four?"

Silence.

" _More than four?_ "

"Yes, sir," Percy said.

Ganymede picked at his thumbnail. "More than 10?"

Percy started to look nervous. His eyes kept flicking to the door as if 10 alphas were really about to bust in through the door. But Ganymede had told him he was only allowed to say two words.

He answered, voice shaking, "Yes, sir."

"Did you hear that, Mr. Aetos-Dios?" Ganymede asked Zeus. "Your omega here would happily take more than 10 alpha cocks during his heat. When was the last time he was mounted?"

"Just this morning," Zeus said. He had no idea the last time Percy had sex.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a cow," Ganymede said, pinching Percy's nipple again. Percy replied with a quiet _hiss_. "Fortunately, I have something that'll help teach him some manners. Would you like me to teach you some manners, Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Mr. Aetos-Dios, would you mind getting me one of my tools from my briefcase? It's in the second pocket."

Zeus nodded and curiously went back to the suitcase from where he'd retrieved the small knotting toy. He unzipped the second pocket and let out a quiet breath.

"Thank you, Mr. Aetos-Dios," said Ganymede when he'd handed him the nipple clamps. "Now, Mr. Jackson, I don't want you to get lost on the way to the other room. I know your pretty head is foggy with hormones right now. Would you like me to put you on this little leash?"

Percy swallowed, his nostrils flaring just the slightest. He said, "Yes, sir."

Ganymede smiled. "That's what I thought you'd say."

He placed one clamp on Percy's left nipple, making sure it was secure and settled on the dry part of his skin. Clamps on wet nipples weren't something any of them wanted.

When he'd secured the other clamp onto Percy's right nub, he gave both clamps and experimental tug with the small chain that connected the both of them.

"You have permission to speak," Ganymede said. "Do these feel alright?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good." He gave them a harder tug. Percy _groaned_. "Come with me now. I'm going to show Mr. Aetos-Dios how an omega needs to be mounted."

**

Ganymede led the two of them to Zeus' bedroom.

It looked as it usually did with a large king-sized bed neatly decorated with throw pillows, ceiling to floor windows with equal length curtains, and two nightstands on either side of the bed.

The only thing that was different since Zeus left it this morning was that there were several toys of various sizes spread across the bed, the curtains were wide open to give a show to anyone in the next building over with a decent pair of binoculars, and what looked like an exercise machine in the middle of the room.

Except it wasn't an exercise machine.

"Is that a--" Percy began, and then finished, "A mounting bench?"

"The only proper way to mount an omega," Ganymede answered. He winked at Percy. "It's not from a renaissance museum, I swear. I got it on a kink website a couple years back for myself."

Percy's face lit up. "How is it?" he asked.

Ganymede gave him a _look_. He said, "Incredible."

Percy laughed. "I-- Green, by the way, before you even have to ask. So fucking green."

Ganymede gently touched Percy's hand and drew away, his face returning to the un-Ganymede-like expression he'd been wearing before. "Now then," he said, tugging Percy toward the machine.

It was a strange looking contraption that had been used back in the 1500s to secure omegas in heat, which betas and alphas had taken to calling the "week of the devil." The modern version was much more comfortable, designed for kink scenes like theirs rather than keeping lust away.

It consisted of a steel base with a long beam bent into the shape of a horizontal L where the omega would bend over and rest their chest and stomach.

A second beam came up to secure the end of the first beam. Where they met, they made a circle where the omega would place their head for optimal security. The whole thing made a sort of lowercase 'n' shape.

But it didn't stop there. Sprouting off on either side of the two main beams -- the first where Percy would rest his head, the other where he'd rest his hips -- were two slimmer beams holding circles like the one that would be securing his head.

The smaller circles, Zeus knew, were to secure Percy's arms and legs.

Once Percy was strapped in, there would be no escaping.

Ganymede removed the chain from the nipple clamps so Percy could comfortably lay across the mounting bench. The steel of the beam was covered with a soft, faux-leather padding to keep Percy from getting cold, cramping up, or bruising.

Zeus watched Ganymede secure Percy into place.

The way the first beam was elevated pushed Percy's hips into the air so Zeus got a wonderful view of Percy's thick thighs and round ass, slacks made dark around the seam by the slick he was leaking around the toy Zeus had pushed inside him some 20 minutes ago.

"This was a good idea," Zeus said.

Ganymede shot him a knowing look, a smile creeping onto his face where Percy couldn't see it. Over the next few minutes, he carefully secured Percy's thighs into the restraints, then secured his feet down at the steel base. He secured his hands, lovingly stroking the skin of Percy's wrists.

And then he gently guided Percy's head into the hole at the end of the second beam. He slowly tightened and secured it, speaking to Percy in a low voice Zeus couldn't hear, most likely assuring him and asking him to repeat his safeword.

When Ganymede was finished, Percy was spread open for them, restrained securely to a metal contraption. Zeus watched Percy experimentally move his hands, attempt to shift his legs.

He wasn't going anywhere.

"Color?" Ganymede asked.

"Green," Percy said, a little breathless but not from the mounting bench.

Ganymede came to stand where Zeus was. He asked, "Mr. Aetos-Dios, do you see the way Mr. Jackson's ass is lifted?"

"Yes," Zeus answered. He couldn't _not_ see it.

"That's the position an omega always needs to be in," Ganymede said. "Always ready to please, heat or otherwise. Isn't that right, Mr. Jackson?"

Zeus saw Percy's thighs tense, testing the restraints again. "Yes, sir," he said.

"Do you think Mr. Jackson is ready to be mounted, Mr. Aetos-Dios?"

"Yes," said Zeus, "but his clothes are the in the way."

"That's right. Well, fortunately, I have something that will take care of that."

Ganymede walked across the room to one of Zeus' nightstands. He pulled a pair of scissors from the topmost drawer.

"How much of this did you plan out?" Zeus asked.

"The whole thing," Ganymede said, like it was obvious.

He returned to Zeus' side and carefully pulled at Percy's orange blazer. Slowly, he began to cut up the back and then at the sleeves until it fell away at Percy's sides.

He did the same with Percy's band t-shirt, and Zeus was pleased to see small pools of sweat in a pair of dimples just at the small of Percy's back.

Zeus leaned forward to press his thumb into one like a worry stone, watching as the sweat swelled up over his thumb and slid down over Percy's skin.

He pulled his hand back as Ganymede began to cut at Percy's slacks. He didn't go all the way down Percy's legs, but let the cut slacks hang from his thighs in flaps of fabric.

Percy's ass and thighs were covered in slick. The toy that was still vibrating in his hole was soaked and slippery, a shiny purple circle between his cheeks.

"What's this?" Ganymede asked, feigning surprise. He roughly pressed his thumb against the plug, earning a guttural sound from Percy. "Really are a whiny little cow, aren't you? You brought this into the meeting to get off?"

"No, I--" Percy began, then groaned when Ganymede pressed against the toy again.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Ganymede asked.

"No, sir."

"Seems like we still need to work on your obedience, Mr. Jackson."

"Yes, sir."

Ganymede wrapped his fingers around the end of the toy and gave it a tug. His fingers immediately slipped and the toy slid perfectly back into place.

Percy moaned, then moaned again when Ganymede pulled the toy again. Percy's hole tried to hold onto it, desperate for a knot, and Ganymede let Percy's rim suck on it a little longer.

At least, that's what Zeus thought Ganymede was doing until his boyfriend turned and gave Zeus a comically panicked look. He was trying to get the toy out in the sexiest way possible but it was clear his fingers were too slippery.

Zeus had to cover his face not to laugh. He heard Percy groan, heard Ganymede quietly swear, and then Ganymede was setting a dripping wet butt plug on the dresser to his left.

"What if I left your hole empty and dripping for the rest of your heat?" Ganymede asked. "Would that be enough to teach you obedience?"

Zeus watched Percy strain his legs. His hole winked at them. More slick dribbled out. "Yes, sir."

"Would you like that? The two of us leaving you here for Mr. Aetos-Dios' cleaning crew to find you? To see the puddle your sloppy hole leaves on the floor?"

"Yes, sir."

"If I'd known you were such a pig, Mr. Jackson, I would have brought you a tail to wear." Percy let out a shaky breath. "Lucky for you, I have a few other things that might help to put you in your place."

Zeus watched as Ganymede made his way over to the bed and picked up one of the many toys strategically placed along the comforter. When he turned, Zeus saw it was a long series of black anal beads held together by what looked like a thick silicone material.

"Fuck," Percy whispered.

Ganymede slowly swung the toy in front of Percy's face. "Now, Mr. Jackson," he said. "A little birdie told me you might just have a cute little crush on Mr. Aetos-Dios' youngest son, is that right?"

Zeus blinked in surprise. He hadn't known Percy knew Jason let alone that he liked him. But he supposed it wasn't too hard to believe considering they were the same age and Zeus and his sons had similar tastes.

Percy answered, confused, "Yes, sir."

Ganymede's eyes were practically shining with glee. This must've been the surprise part of the scene he'd been excitedly kicking Zeus in thighs at night about for the past week.

"Well, since you have such a hard time doing what you're told, I thought we'd play a game of obedience. Does that sound fun, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy's eyes slid back and forth from Ganymede to the anal beads, trying to figure out the correlation between the two and Jason. Unsure, he said, "Yes, sir."

Ganymede reached a hand into his back pocket and just like that the temporary puzzle was solved. Ganymede held up his phone to Percy. He said, "I'm going to give Jason a call. When he asks you a question, I want you to answer truthfully. Do you understand, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy's ears were beginning to turn red again. He asked, "If I don't, sir?"

Ganymede shrugged. "Then I call Jason and let him listen to you wail on speaker phone while his father fucks you."

Silence.

Percy said in a quiet voice, "I understand, sir."

"Color?"

"Green."

Ganymede leaned down to kiss Percy's nose. When he stood, he handed the toy to Zeus, winked, and began to dial. It was when Ganymede winked that Zeus realized this, too, had been all planned out and not just by Ganymede himself.

Jason knew what was happening. Percy didn't know that he knew.

Zeus mouthed, "You're evil."

Ganymede flashed him a charming smile. Then his face lit up, he pulled the phone away from his ear, and he hit the speaker button.

Percy's thighs were immediately shaking.

"Hello?" came Jason's voice from the phone.

"Um," Percy said, then jumped when Zeus ran the pad of his thumb over his hole. He tried to turn his head to look, couldn't, and clenched his toes. "Hi."

"Gan?" Jason asked.

"No, this is, uh, Percy."

"Oh." A long pause. "Why are you calling from my stepdad's phone?"

Ganymede gave him a smug look. He mouthed, 'Because he's fucking me.'

Percy looked scandalized. Hurriedly, he said, "We were just grabbing some food together and he, uh, wanted me to call and see if you wanted anything."

Percy let out a small, strangled sound as Zeus slid the first of the beads into Percy's hole. The toy wasn't small, but Percy's hole easily sucked it in. A dribble of slick slid slowly down Percy's taint.

"Oh," said Jason again, "why didn't you just call me from your phone?"

"It died," Percy said.

His toes curled and hands balled into fists as Zeus easily slid in the second bead. It was a little larger than the first one, but Percy's hole just as greedily held onto it as if it were the first knot Percy had felt in years.

"Oh, okay," Jason said. "Uh, I don't need food or anything. I actually just came off my lunch break. Where'd you guys end up going, though? I've been trying to expand my palate."

Ganymede whispered, "I'm in heat at home and your dad's feeding me a knot."

Percy tried to shake his head. His ears were getting redder. "We-- We-- We're, uh, we went to-- That Indian place you were talking about the, uh, the other day."

He let out a tiny 'fuck' when Zeus slid in the next bead. It was even bigger than the last and there were several more beads on the toy. Zeus wondered just how many he'd be able to stuff into Percy's hole before he had to use a little force to fit them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jason asked. "You're breathing kind of loud."

Ganymede whispered, "I'm really horny, come over and fuck me."

"I-- I just got done jogging."

Ganymede shook his head in faux disappointment. Zeus slid in another bead. It was getting a little trickier now; he had to gather up some more of Percy's slick from his thighs and taint to coat the ball.

"You just got done jogging and now you're going to eat Indian food? Perc, you should stick with greek yogurt. Especially with how you sound right now."

"I'm fi-- _Ah!_ "

Ganymede had chosen that moment to reach under the mounting bench and remove Percy's left nipple clamp. He rubbed roughly at the sore nub, giving Percy a smug look when he hissed into the phone.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"Sorry, the-- _Shit!_ Ah, fuck!" Percy tried to squirm in his restraints as Ganymede removed the other clamp, his slender fingers rudely pressing against his sore pecs. But Percy couldn't move out of Ganymede's reach.

"Percy?"

"I just-- I burned my tongue. The-- The food, the food is, the food's hot. Fuck! _Please_."

Zeus hadn't taken mercy on Percy after the second clamp was removed. As soon as he heard the lie, he pressed the next bead inside. It was more difficult than the others and he had to give a mean, little push.

He twisted the end of the toy just a little for good measure.

"Tell him what you're doing," Ganymede whispered. He was rubbing the tips of Percy's nipples with the very tips of his fingers.

Percy was making gasping sounds. He hissed, "No."

"Percy?" Jason asked from the phone. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Percy said too loudly. He bit back a sob when Zeus struggled to push in the next bead.

"Take it," Zeus hissed. He pinched the slick skin of Percy's ass. He managed to fit two-thirds of the bead inside. Percy's hole stretched over the remaining girth.

"Tell him," Ganymede said.

Percy shook his head.

"Tell him."

Percy shook his head again.

"Tell him or you'll be punished."

Percy's face was red. His eyelashes were wet. He shook his head.

Ganymede sighed. He took the phone off of speaker and brought it to his ear. His left hand continued to toy with Percy's nipple as he spoke. "Hey, Jason, I'm back. Percy said you didn't want anything to eat? That's fine. Hey, by any chance, are you doing anything right now?"

Percy's eyes snapped open. "Ganymede, no."

Ganymede ignored him. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to your dad's house when you were done with work. I'm going over there later to take care of a few things."  
  
" _Ganymede_."

Ganymede lifted his hand from Percy's chest and slid three of his fingers into Percy's mouth. Percy swore around them. "No? Are you sure? Your dad told me he recently got a new toy set up in his room that he said I could share. I haven't checked it out yet, but I have a feeling it's going to be noisy."

Percy tried to pull his head back from Ganymede's fingers. Ganymede pushed them in deeper. "Alright. Alright," Ganymede said. "Okay." He paused. Then he looked at Percy with a glint in his eye. "Oh, you think you could make it over?"

Percy struggled against the mounting bench.

"That's so great. Absolutely. I'll tell Zeus to get it ready for us. I'll leave the door open for you. Just head right for the bedroom. The toy will be right by the door."

Zeus could tell by the wet inhales that Percy had been unable to keep his frustrated tears away. But lucky for him, Ganymede decided to end the part of the scene.

Ganymede pulled the phone away from his ear and cooed at him, pulling his fingers from Percy's mouth. "You're not supposed to enjoy a punishment, Mr. Jackson. This was a test in obedience and you failed. As your punishment, we're going to gape your pretty hole for Jason to find and then maybe you'll be able to tell him all the cute little feelings you have for him around your gag. Now, are you going to be a good little cow and wait for Jason?"

Percy gave a wet exhale. He said, "Yes, sir."

"Are you going to let him fuck your heat-sloppy hole?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you going to let him knot you while his daddy fucks your mouth?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you going to realize Jason was in on the call and hung up right after I said 'Hey, Jason'?"

"Yes-- What?"

Ganymede swung the phone between his fingers. "I know how to work your kinks, Percy, but I'm not about to be an actual dick. I told Jason I was doing something later, no deets, and that a phone call of his might get weird and to think nothing of it. I also told him to hang up as soon as he heard my voice."

"So that-- So you-- Fuck, you fucking piece of shit."

Ganymede wiped Percy's tears from his cheeks and kissed his nose. "Color?"

"Green, you asshole."

Ganymede smiled, kissed Percy's cheek, and stood. "Mr. Jackson, I believe you've failed our obedience game. Unfortunately, this means you won't be getting a knot any time soon. An omega who isn't obedient won't be able to please an alpha and I'm afraid Mr. Aetos-Dios and myself, well, we only deserve the best."

He gestured toward Zeus. "Mr. Aetos-Dios, would you kindly remove the anal beads, please?"

Zeus slipped his index finger through the hole at the end of the toy and slowly, carefully, began to pull. Percy's hole easily gave up the last bead, but it struggled to hold onto the next one.

Zeus ran his hand along Percy's lower back. "Push out, sweetheart," he said.

Percy's breath hitched. His hole held onto the bead and then he pushed. Zeus was able to pull out the rest of the toy without any trouble.

Like the plug Ganymede had pulled from him, the anal beads glistened with slick. A trail of it at the very end of the toy dripped onto the floor.

"Mr. Aetos-Dios," Ganymede said from where he was picking something up from the bed, "based on our personal history, I'd say you enjoy giving oral sex. Is that correct?"  
  
"That is correct," Zeus said, setting the anal beads on the dresser. He'd need to use several anti-bacterial wipes on it later. He wasn't quite sure how good Percy's slick was for the oak.

"I'm going to need you to keep Mr. Jackson wet while I teach him a lesson," Ganymede said. He handed a toy to Zeus, keeping it just out of Percy's sight. "When I'm done," Ganymede said, I want you to use this and--" He made the gesture for spanking.

Zeus nodded.

"But before you do, use this," Ganymede said. He pulled out a cloth from his back pocket, again out of Percy's sight.

Zeus frowned questioningly.

"Pocket it for now," Ganymede said. "I'll show you what to use it for when we're ready."

Zeus slid the cloth into the pocket of his slacks and quietly got down onto his knees. He quietly thanked his wife for demanding they use carpeting in the bedroom.

"Mr. Jackson, do you know the role of an omega during their heat?" Ganymede asked. He'd clasped his hands behind his back to pace in front of Percy's trapped head and arms.

"No, sir," answered Percy. He kept tightening and relaxing his hole, his toes clenching as he grew more self-conscious of Zeus kneeling behind him, more wary of what toy Ganymede had given him.

"Your job during your heat is to please your alpha," Ganymede said. "Every drop of slick, every drop of milk belongs to your alpha. Every orgasm you have is because of your alpha. Have you cum yet today, Mr. Jackson?"

"No, sir."

"And do you know why that is?"

"No, sir."

"It's because you haven't pleased your alpha. Or any alpha for that matter. Who cums during your heat, Mr. Jackson?"

"My alpha, sir."

"And who cums if they're lucky?"

"I do, sir."

"That's right, because a knot is one of the most key parts of creating life. You're the receptacle of that knot. And you need to keep yourself slick, presented, and ready to take what's given to you. Are you ready to take what's given to you, Mr. Jackson? Are you ready to please your alphas?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Open your mouth."

Percy opened his mouth.

Ganymede unbuttoned his pants.

Although he wasn't anywhere near his own heat, Ganymede's pheromones were strong. And although he wasn't an alpha, Percy seemed as eager as Zeus to get Ganymede into his mouth as fast as possible.

Zeus wasn't sure how much of his eagerness was due to his heat and how much was Percy being himself. If Zeus were in his shoes, he would have been just as happy to open his mouth for Ganymede, especially now with the hard look in his soft brown eyes.

Ganymede caught him looking and winked.

Zeus felt himself fall a little bit more in love.

"Suck," Ganymede told Percy, and Zeus took the queue to begin his own ministrations.

He flattened his tongue and licked up Percy's crack, spreading Percy's cheeks with his hands. He could feel Percy tense in the mounting bench and against his mouth and, even if he couldn't, he could hear him whine around the tip of Ganymede's cock.

Zeus smirked. He turned his tongue to a point and dragged it teasingly back down, tickling the bumps of Percy's rim. He was glad Percy's sweat was still fresh so he smelled more like an omega in heat and less like a man just home from the gym.

His slick tasted like a faint blend of salt and musk. Zeus could feel it soaking into his beard. He flattened his tongue again and started his next lick lower, letting his beard gently scratch against the back of Percy's taint.

It didn't take long for Percy to start getting wet again against his mouth. Where the last of Percy's slick had struggled with the anal beads, more began to drip from Percy's hole where his tongue swept and prodded.

Zeus sucked at Percy's taint and then dragged his teeth along the cleft of his right cheek. He let himself explore a little further down, sucking one of Percy's balls into his mouth and savoring the stronger taste of his sweat.

He wasn't sure whether going further and sucking at Percy's cock would be a good idea. Percy's cock was wet with pre-cum and although it was far less slick than Percy's ass, Zeus knew that touching it might be something that would send Percy over the edge.

Ganymede had made it clear that he would need to cum first before Percy did and so he kept his lips as low as Percy's balls.

When Percy got too quiet around Ganymede's cock, Zeus scraped his beard along the sensitive skin of his ass and dragged his tongue roughly over Percy's hole. It made Percy shudder every time, his toes curling in his restraints. Zeus took pride in the strangled moan he let out around Ganymede.

After several more minutes of teasing, a few hickies, and several bite marks across Percy's ass, Zeus recognized the subtle gasps Ganymede made when he was close to cumming.

Zeus took his mouth away from Percy to watch, rubbing at his dripping rim with the pad of his thumb as Ganymede's face began to contort from something gorgeous to something stunning.

His full lips parted and his eyes closed, long black lashes dusting over his brown cheeks. There, just between his eyebrows, a tiny line formed. And then Ganymede's lips closed again in an exaggerated pout Zeus had teased him about for the last decade.

Ganymede came.

Zeus reached for the toy.

It was a dildo in a pearlescent red color with at least three to four inches of penetrating length that widened into a thick knot. The knot connected to a flared base to keep Percy's hole from greedily sucking the knot too far inside.

Zeus didn't wait for Ganymede to completely pull out of Percy's mouth when he began sliding the toy into Percy's ass. After rimming him for nearly ten minutes, it slid in easily. On the second day of his heat with nearly no penetration, his hole may have been able to take Zeus' fist given an extra bit of lubrication.

Ease of entry or not, it didn't keep Percy from being surprised. He let Ganymede fall from his mouth with a loud moan, clenching down around the toy. Zeus watched him struggle to push back against it, unable to move.

Zeus didn't waste much time. He slid the last of the dildo into Percy without question before rudely pressing the knot inside with it.

The sounds that came from Percy's mouth were anything but deliberate. They were the kind of sounds that made Zeus glad he had sound-checked his condo before taking out a mortgage -- shameless, loud, and wholeheartedly debauched. If Zeus were being honest, it made him feel a little good about himself at that moment.

He pushed the rest of the knot inside and Percy's ass clasped onto it desperately, happy to finally have something inside to hold onto.

Zeus let Percy get in a few shaky gasps before he placed his left hand on Percy's lower back, drew back his right, and made eye-contact with Ganymede.

Ganymede nodded.

"Oh my _fucking god!_ " Percy yelled, his voice coming out more of a dry squeak at the end when Zeus' hand connected with his ass in the first spank.

"This is your real punishment," Ganymede said, running his hand over Percy's face. Zeus couldn't tell if he was wiping away cum, tears, or if it was a tender gesture. "I want you to count, Mr. Jackson. Can you do that for me?"

"I can't," Percy said, but it was definitely a sob. It must have been tears Ganymede had wiped away, then. "I'm sorr-- I'm--"

He said something quietly, just to Ganymede, and Zeus withdrew his hands just in case it was his safeword. But Ganymede didn't make any move to stop and so Zeus placed his left hand back over the dimples just above Percy's ass.

Ganymede bent down to Percy's level, cupping his face with both hands now.  "I know," he said. "I know. But you need to be punished. Do you understand?"

Percy said something Zeus couldn't hear.

"Can you give me five, baby? Can you do five for me?"

There was a quiet, " _Yes, sir._ "

"Good boy. I know you can. You're such a good boy. I'll be right here with you the whole time. Are you ready? Are you ready to count?"

"Yes, sir."

Ganymede looked up at Zeus.

Zeus struck Percy's right cheek. The skin wiggled when his hand connected. He took pleasure in watching it.

"One," Percy whispered.

Zeus struck Percy's left cheek. He could feel the warmth of the sting radiating from Percy's skin alone.

"Two."

Zeus spanked him right in the middle where the plug was, relishing in the knowledge that Percy could feel the impact in more ways than one.

"Three," Percy said on an exhale. His knuckles were turning white at the front of the mounting bench.

Zeus spanked him again in the same place, harder than before for good measure, and then finished by pulling Percy's left cheek a little ways over to the side. He heard Percy give a small, shaky swear. And then he hit the base of the toy directly with his final strike.

It became apparent immediately what Percy had told Ganymede when Zeus had first started. The second Zeus' hand made contact with Percy's ass for the fifth time, Percy's body convulsed.

Unable to move against his restraints, Percy's hole tightened and released and tightened and released around the toy. His thighs tensed, his toes curled, and his cock bobbed fat and heavy between his legs as he came.

Zeus reached down to pump him the rest of the way, earning a nearly inhuman sound from Percy. Ganymede hadn't stopped stroking his face, his delicate thumbs running just under Percy's eyes again and again.

It took Zeus a moment to realize Ganymede was whispering, "Good _boy_ , good _boy._ "

Zeus slid the pad of his thumb slowly over the tip of Percy's cock to make him shudder, milking the last of his cum from him until he let out a pitiful sound against the palm of Ganymede's hand.

"Do you think you can cum again?" Ganymede asked.

Percy nodded. "I just-- I need a couple minutes."

"When you're ready to cum, you're free to cum, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"You've earned it."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm going to lead you into the last part of the scene, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Color?"

"Green."

"Safeword?"

"Triton."

Ganymede kissed his forehead and stood before gesturing to Zeus to grab a side of the mounting bench. Percy swore in surprise when they started sliding the bench across the floor and then again when he realized where they were moving him to.

Zeus and Ganymede positioned Percy just in front of the ceiling-to-floor window so he could look out to the city just below them. They were high up enough to see the Brooklyn bridge, but also high up enough to be right across from the windows of several other condos.

Unlike the phone call with Jason, the neighbors would be able to easily see Percy. With a good pair of binoculars, they'd be able to see all of him and exactly what they were doing. Zeus just so happened to know one neighbor in particular who would be doing exactly that the second he noticed them. Luckily, it would be just another one of Zeus' unfortunate sons.

"Color?" Ganymede asked.

"Green," Percy said.

Zeus pressed his fingers against the end of the toy in Percy's ass. He listened to him gasp, then groan when he wrapped his fingers around the base of the dildo and tugged.

The toy pulled out enough to stretch Percy's rim, slick dripping from the sides. Zeus held it there for a moment, rubbing a thumb along the stretched opening. He pushed the toy back in, pressed against the base, and pulled it back again.

This time, he pulled the knot of the toy completely out of Percy's ass before pressing it back in again. Although Percy wasn't hard anymore, his hole kept getting wetter. Zeus could see a thin layer of sweat glittering across Percy's skin.

If this was only the second day of Percy's heat, Zeus wondered, would Percy need to be fucked again even after they finished the scene? Probably. But that was just fine with Zeus.

It seemed to be just fine with Ganymede too. While Zeus pushed the toy in and out of Percy's ass, fucking him with the dildo a few times before forcing him to stretch back around the knot again, Zeus watched Ganymede whisper something into Percy's ear.

By the way Percy's cock was beginning to harden again Zeus figured he was saying something in relevance to the window.

He wondered if his middle son, Apollo, had noticed them yet. He wondered if his younger son, Hermes, had joined him. The two often checked their father's window for the fun of it rather than for salacious purposes, but Zeus had a feeling they would definitely be watching his window for  _this_ show.

If they did, Zeus couldn't blame them. He would take out a pair of binoculars too if it meant watching Ganymede and Percy together.

Zeus completely withdrew the red dildo and spread Percy's cheeks apart to watch his hole clench and open, clench and open.

He pushed the toy back in again, just a little, then pulled out again. Percy's hole tightened, opened, tightened, opened. He pushed the toy in deep, relishing in the small gush of slick that followed and Percy's shaky moan.

Finally, he removed the toy for good, tossing it carelessly in the direction of the bed. Percy had taken the smaller knot in the living room and the larger knot just before. Now, it was ready for the real thing.

Zeus unbuckled his belt, glancing up over at the next building. He half-expected to see his sons lounging on a couch watching them and half-expected to see nothing at all.

What he didn't expect to see an entire living room full of people gathered around Apollo's couch with drinks. He couldn't make out many details because of the distance, but he was able to tell a few of the people were Ganymede's friends from the sex club he frequented.

It occurred to Zeus, then, that this again was another part of Ganymede's plan. He had gone all out, asked his friends and Zeus' own sons to be a part of the scene to make Percy's experience exactly what he had asked for without any of the discomforts of fucking more than two people at a time.

That's why Ganymede was whispering in Percy's ear. He was taking his shame and dragging it through the dirt.

His boyfriend was an absolute genius.

"I think our friends deserve a little more than a silent movie, don't you think, Mr. Jackson?" Ganymede asked, his voice once again coated in a layer of sickly sweet poison.

"Yes, sir," Percy said. He gasped when Zeus slid the length of his cock between his cheeks, the head catching on his rim for half a second.

Zeus' cock was not small. At six inches in length, he was just above average but his girth was something else. His knot was wider, nearly the size of his fist. But with Percy already dripping with slick, he didn't think it would be much of a problem.

Zeus rubbed the tip of his cock against Percy's wet rim as Ganymede made use of his phone for the second time in the scene. This time, he called one of the people from across the way and both of them put their phones on speaker.

Zeus didn't need to hear them over the phone to sense their excitement. The crowd immediately shuffled as soon as the call went through. The way Percy was shaking, he assumed the excitement was mutual.

"Good afternoon, everybody," Ganymede said, smiling from ear to ear.

There was a crackle over the phone as multiple people spoke at once. At least three said 'hello' back and Zeus faintly recognized the voice of Eros, Ganymede's obnoxious and obnoxiously hot best friend.

"Are you all ready to watch Mr. Jackson put on a show?" Ganymede asked.

There was an affirmative murmur over the phone, several whoops, and one 'fuck yeah.'

This time there was _definitely_ a shudder from Percy.

Ganymede held up the phone to Percy's mouth. He cooed, "Let them hear you, baby."

That's when Zeus pushed inside Percy's hole.

Even with the toys, it was tight. The slick made it easier to push in, but the heat of it and the sensation of Percy squeezing around him with each flex of his muscles was almost too much. He grunted, guiding his cock inside with one hand and pressing his other hand into the soft flesh of Percy's lower back.

Percy was letting out these small sounds that were a hit with his audience. Zeus heard someone on the other line ask him if he liked Zeus' cock. Another person told him to take it. And Percy did.

He relaxed enough to let Zeus get halfway inside before he needed to pull back out a little and lubricate with more slick to push back in. Luckily, it didn't take very long for Zeus to start making shallow thrusts.

Percy's noises got louder, responding to the lude and playfully mean comments from the phone with drawn-out moans. He had gotten hard again like he said he would, cock hanging between his thighs as Zeus' thrusts became faster, harder.

It was when Percy started to unconsciously chant the word 'yeah,' that Zeus took initiative and reached forward. He let his fingers comb briefly through Percy's curls before he locked onto them and pulled back, baring Percy's neck to the viewers on the other side of the building.

He couldn't pull too hard because of the mounting bench holding Percy's neck in place, but the roughness with Percy's hair didn't go unappreciated. Percy let out a guttural sound that earned him a couple of wolf-whistles and cheers.

Zeus could feel his orgasm starting to build low in his gut. His thrusts became rougher. He was entranced by the way Percy's ass bounced in his lap, the way his hole got wetter and wetter the rougher he got, the harder he fucked.

Percy couldn't hide his face from the window. Zeus saw him close his eyes in his reflection on the glass, face contorting as he drew closer to the edge. But Zeus was going to beat him there.

As Zeus got closer, he felt his cock beginning to swell at the base. His thrusts became shallow, but he fucked harder, taking Percy's wet cries as encouragement to fuck him fuck him _fuck_ him _fuck_ him _fuck him_.

Zeus spread Percy's cheeks wide and pushed his hips forward, cock thrusting deep, deep, deep. Percy's hole fought to fit him, gushing slick to get him closer, to get him inside where he belonged.

And then, like there had been no resistance at all, Percy's hole swallowed around his knot and Zeus came with his thumbnails digging fiercely into the dimples of Percy's back.

There was cheering from the phone. A puddle of cum had joined the first one in the middle of the mounting bench. Another puddle of saliva had pooled a couple feet above it.

Ganymede was stroking Percy's face again, his own face alight with pride. "Good boy," he said. "That's how an omega takes it."

"Damn right it is!" someone's voice hollered from the phone speaker.

Percy laughed, a wet sound with several sniffles. He couldn't wipe his face where tears, drool, and whatever else had accumulated during the final minutes of his scene.

But that was okay because Ganymede was there to wipe it for him.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said.

**

It took 20 minutes for Zeus' knot to go down. In that time, Ganymede graciously wiped down Percy's sweat-soaked face and body with a cool washcloth and gave them both some water.

When Zeus made a comment about him mothering them, Ganymede only winked and called them his "sweet baby boys" just to make Zeus' ears red.

Once Zeus was able to pull out, he helped Ganymede clean up the mess he had made of Percy's ass before carefully helping Percy out of the mounting bench. His legs were wobbly and despite several uses of the words "fuck," "shit," and "bitch," Percy still ended up relying on Zeus' support to get to the bed.

From there, it was as if the three of them had been born with one body. Zeus pressed himself along Percy's back, which was beginning to sweat again as his body recuperated from his first knotting of the day.

Ganymede pressed along Percy's front, running his nimble fingers through his curls and telling him gentle affirmations and positive stories, things like omegas doing brave things throughout history and how Percy was one of the best people he had ever met.

It was the exact opposite of everything he had said during the scene and, like Ganymede was a spiritual masseuse, Zeus could see the tension unraveling from Percy's body.

He hung from Ganymede's words like a fish on a hook, nibbling on the special chocolate-covered berries Ganymede had given him ("You need the antioxidants!"), and melting against Zeus' touch as he dragged the pads of his fingers up and down Percy's thigh in a soothing motion.

"You did so good," Ganymede said. "Both of you did so good."

"So did you," said Zeus, careful to speak in a low voice what with Percy so close to his chest. "I can't believe you planned out that entire thing."

"It was worth it," Ganymede replied, grinning sheepishly. "I don't think I've ever seen Percy submit so much before."

"Don't get used to it," Percy mumbled tiredly around his chocolate.

Ganymede leaned down to kiss his forehead, smiling as Percy grunted back, and reached across him to hold Zeus' hand. He slid their fingers together. "I love you both," he said.

Zeus smiled. "I love you too."

"You're both fucking gross," Percy said, but he pressed himself deeper into the blankets between the both of them. A few minutes later, his chest rose and fell with sleep.

Of course, that didn't keep Zeus from smelling his pheromones beginning to pick up again. He raised his eyebrows to Ganymede. "Think he'd be into somnophilia?" he asked.

Ganymede let out a breathless laugh. "Let him rest for a little bit," he said, "but later, we'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please comment!


End file.
